The Suicide Job
by TheKingofBlades
Summary: With Wendy's Birthday on the way, and being basically penniless, Dipper finds the solution by working for a week at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria, to get money to buy her the perfect gift. However Dipper soon realizes that this restaurant, like any other place in this town, has its own dark secrets...
1. The Perfect Solution

"Ugh!" grunted Dipper as he looked through his backpack. If there was a mystery in the world that he couldn't resolve, was how come that his money is little if it had been only a few weeks since he arrived there. It was simply impossible, how did he spent most of the 200$, which his parents gave to him for his whole stay at Gravity Falls, in so little time? He barely went out on his own, and most of the times, as hard as it may sound, Grunkle Stan gave him some money.

It was a crucial time for Dipper, because Wendy's Birthday will be next weekend and he hadn't bought a present yet. Not that he forgot to, but he had no money for it. He wanted to give her a nice pair of boots she was staring at a shop's window the other day, but since it cost 130 dollars and he had only 70, he basically couldn't afford it. He thought about asking Mabel for some money, since she also got money from their parents, and the same amount, but he never dared to ask money from her, since he thought he would be taking advantage from her.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Dipper, still depressed, was having breakfast along with his sister and uncle, who seemed quite uplifted.<p>

"Dipper look!" said Mabel enthusiastically

He only looked to her direction, as she lifted a plate with pancake topped with two slices of butter and maple sauce under it, basically looking like a smiling face,

"It's Mr. Sweet-smile! He smiles and he tastes sweet!" she said as she took a bite of it.

Dipper only looked back to his bowl of cereal where he stirred it with the spoon.

"Are you alright?" asked Mabel

"Didn't you like your breakfast?" asked Grunkle Stan as he fried some bacon

"No Grunkle Stan, it's really good!"

"So what's bothering you?" asked Mabel while munching her pancakes

"I need money" sighed Dipper

"For what?"

" To buy something…"

"Let me guess, something for Wendy?"

"How did you know that?" asked Dipper surprised,

"Oh please, her birthday is next weekend, so I already expected you would do something about it" said Mabel as she sipped some orange juice,

"I would do, if only I had the money"

"But, didn't mom give you cash before we got here?"

"Yeah! But somehow I spent it often"

"And why do you want to buy an expensive gift for her? I mean, didn't she tell you-"

"I know!" interrupted Dipper "I simply just … want to be nice"

It had been a week since they left that secret bunker, and that Wendy told him that they'd be better off as friends. Even if Dipper began to move on, once in a while, he still felt upset about it.

Mabel realized that reminding him from what happened before made him feel more depressed, she looked around and saw a newspaper and she quickly had an idea

"Well, why don't you get a job?" She beamed

"Sure, as if anyone would hire a minor…"

"Nonsense!" contested Grunkle Stan as he brought a plate full of bacon to the table, "I got my first paid job when I was around your age, and in this town, they'll hire anyone who shows up!"

"Here, take a look!" said Mabel handing a newspaper to Dipper, who looked through the want ads

Dipper looked through to see if he found anything interesting and something that would pay him enough and before next weekend. He kept staring at the list until something got his attention.

"Hmm... Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" he commented "looking for security guard to work at nightshift… $120 dollars a week? That's it!"

"Oh, you're looking up to work there?" asked Grunkle Stan while pouring some sugar in his coffee.

"Yeah, why? Do you know that place?" asked Dipper

"Well I've drove by that place many times, although I've never been there"

"Why is that?" asked Mabel

"It's a family restaurant, and there's nothing more humiliating for a single childless person to go there"

"Oh! But you have me and Dipper now, you can bring us there!" said Mabel basically begging him to go there

"Okay, we'll go there for lunch" said Stan while sipping some coffee

"And I'll get that job" said Dipper

Later that day, at the mystery shack, Dipper was swiping the floor, meanwhile Mabel and Soos were cleaning the windows.

"It's almost time!" said Mabel excited looking to the clock,

"For what?" asked Wendy, who was reading a magazine at the cash register.

"We'll go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! In a few minutes!" said Mabel

"Dudes, Are you going there? It's a magical place!" said Soos while cleaning the windows "they have many arcade games, animatronics that sing, a huge play place with a big soft play ball pool"

"Sounds like a Chuck e. Cheese's rip-off" said Dipper

Mabel looked to Soos with her huge eyes highlighted "I can see paradise!" she whispered with joy

"Yeah, that place can be a child's dreamland" commented Wendy

"You've been there before?" asked Dipper

" Yeah Dude! who hasn't ever been there?" said Wendy "I mean, the whole town has gone to that place at least once, I did, back when I was a child"

"The whole town except for Grunkle Stan" said Dipper

"Did you like it?" wondered Mabel

"Yeah! I guess so, until I felt I outgrew to go there" said Wendy "So, why are you guys going there anyway?"

"Well, they have a job available, and I'm excited to start it" said Dipper

"And I want to know that place!" said Mabel

"Dude, you're going to work there? And I thought no one would" said Soos

"What do you mean?" asked Dipper

"They always keep that want ad since as early I can remember" said Soos "I always dreamed working there when I was a kid"

"Why would they keep an ad for so long?" asked Mabel herself "Do they need so many workers?"

"Why on earth would they need a lot of workers" asked Dipper trying to reason with his sister

"Maybe because that place gets crowded, especially on Saturdays" said Grunkle Stan entering the room, "Let's go kids, otherwise we won't find a seat!"

* * *

><p>The Pines trio left the Mystery Shack, entered the car and drove to the restaurant. As Grunkle Stan predicted, that place was completely crowded, they could hear the children's loud voices from every corner, and families enjoying some big chunks of pizza slices. The place was exactly how Soos described, a huge play place with a big soft play ball pool, several arcade games, and in the back was a big stage that had the curtains closed.<p>

"That must be where the animatronics are" mused Dipper

They luckily found a seat, and as they got attended by a waiter, Dipper told him that he came to apply the job, meanwhile Mabel and Stan ordered 3 sodas and a large ground beef pizza. The waiter told Dipper to go with him, to see the manager, and as they left, the lights from one part of the hall turned off as some stage lights lighted the stage, the curtains opened, and Dipper could see an animatronic Bear with a hat, a light purple rabbit with a guitar and a chicken.

"Hey Everybody! I'm Freddy !" said the bear;

"I'm Bonnie" said the rabbit;

"I'm Chica!" said the chicken;

"And we're here to rock!" said the trio as the kids cheered, including Mabel, who was in the front row screaming of joy, causing a huge embarrassment to Dipper, who simply face-palmed.

The animatronic animals began singing some washed up songs which Dipper couldn't wait to get out of there. However, he kept walking with the waiter into the manager's office.

"I guess you just met our stars!" said the waiter, "there's another one, Foxy, who's a pirate fox, however, he stays in a different stage, the pirate cove, but it's out of order"

The waiter stopped at the office's door, where he knocked

" , there's a young man who wants the job" said the Waitor

"Oh! Great news! Let him in" he said;

"Well, I have to go back to work, good luck!" said the waiter as he left dipper in front of the office room,

Dipper entered the room, and saw a middle-aged man doing some paperwork at his desk

"So, you must be the one looking to work here" he said as he greeted dipper

"Yes, I saw your advertisement on the newspaper, and thought it would be interesting working here" replied Dipper

"Good, I'm Jordan Willow, I run this place since ten years ago, you would be?"

"Oh! I'm Dipper"

"Okay Mr. Dipper, I guess it's my pleasure to welcome you to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the most magical pizza restaurant in this town, we've been cheering and feeding customers with fun and laughter for more than 20 years."

"Well, thank you!" said Dipper amused

"So, you came to look for the job as security guard at night, not bad choice, we'll give you some instructions of your work desk, and your uniform"

"Oh, okay" nodded Dipper

"More instructions will be given by the former security guard on your first day" said Willow "well, that's it! You start at Monday!"

"Thank you sir, Bye!" said Dipper and left the room,

Dipper returned to the table, where Grunkle Stan and Mabel were sitting, in the moment the Pizza they ordered arrived. Without hesitation, each of them grabbed a slice and began eating.

"So, how did it go?" asked Mabel curiously

"I went fine, I got the job" said Dipper while biting the slice

"That' really good kid" said grunkle stan "I'm sure this job will be relaxing for you"

"Yeah, I guess so" concluded Dipper.

Dipper couldn't be more wrong about that…..


	2. What a Mess!

The weekend went by in a blink, and soon it was already Monday. Dipper was excited to start his new job. He already put his uniform, which was only a blue shirt written "security" in the back, and went downstairs. He waited for Grunkle Stan to come down and give him a ride to the restaurant, meanwhile he had a quick snack before getting there.

"It's finally today!" said Dipper enthusiastic as he rubbed some mayonnaise with a knife in a slice of bread;

"Already?" said Mabel who was watching television, "Time passed so fast! It seems as if it had been a few hours since we left Freddy's"

"I know, right?" says Dipper as he took a bite of the mayonnaise and salami Sandwich; "and if keeps passing quickly, it'll be already Saturday and I'll get my paycheck –"

"-to buy Wendy's gift, I know that story" said Mabel in a lower tone "anyway, what are you going to buy her?"

"Well, she was staring at some pair of boots at some store's window the other day when I was hanging out with her at the town"

"How do you know if she liked that boots?"

"Oh please, she was looking at them for a long time"

"Maybe she looked at them with disgust"

"Maybe not" began Dipper raising his voice

"Or maybe she seemed to be looking at them, but was staring at something else"

"Or maybe you don't know what you're talking about"

"Maybe you don't know anything about girls"

"Ugh! Enough! She was staring at them, and I'm sure she liked them, and I'm going to buy it"

"Well, suite yourself, you could have asked me for some advice on what giving her"

Dipper took a big sigh, and looked at the time, it was already 11:00 pm

"Oh my god, I'm going to be late at my first day" said Dipper worried

"Where's Grunkle Stan?" asked Mabel

"Still upstairs!" said Dipper

Dipper ran to the stair and screamed calling his uncle. He began walking down the stairs, but instead of seeing him with the car keys in his hand, he only saw him with his pajamas on

"Kid, do you know how late it is?" he grunted

"Grunkle Stan, you told me that you would give me a ride to work!"

"Sorry kid, I forgot that, but I already told Soos to pick you up, he'll be here any minute, see you tomorrow"

"Good night Grunkle Stan!" shouted Mabel from the living room

"Good night kid, and keep the volume down!"

Someone knocked on the door, Dipper opened it, and saw Soos, before he could even say hello, Dipper pulled him by the hand straight to the car, and they left the house.

* * *

><p>Dipper made it to the pizzeria right on time, it was only 11:30 and he still could catch up with the manager. Mr. Willow greeted him after Soos left.<p>

"So, you're ready to join the game?" he joked

"Yeah!" said Dipper enthusiastic

Dipper and Willow entered the restaurant, the lights we're already out. They arrived at the security office, where for dipper's surprise, willow just waited for him to come, so that he could leave.

"Anyway, as I said on Saturday, more instructions will be given today" he said and left by the back door before dipper could even ask him any question.

Time went by and it was already 12:00 pm. Dipper already knew how the room worked, as he had a laptop where he could see the security camera's footage. He also noticed that each door had two buttons, one lighted up the corridor and the other one closed the door immediately, which somehow made him suspicious of why did they had an security door. He looked around the room, while spinning on his chair, until the telephone began ringing

"Hello?" he answered it;

"_Hey, you must be the new kid…Dipper, right?"_ said the voice form the other side of the line

"Yeah that's me" he answered

"_Well, I guess they already told you about your shift and paycheck, anyway, here's something about your shift"_

"What about it?" asked Dipper

"_I don't know how to say this, but you got yourself in some in a "hairy" situation"_

"Why?"

"_let's say that this restaurant's animatronics… walk around during nighttime at their own will"_

"What? How can that be, aren't they attached?" asked Dipper nervously

"_Yes, during daytime, but at night they wander around the restaurant, after all, their servos may get locked up after turned out for too long, they used walk around freely during day to the guests until "The bite of 87'" happened,"_

"What's that?"

"_They really didn't tell you… okay, one day, in 1987, Foxy, suddenly bit one of the guests in the head, ripping his frontal lobe, since then, he was out of order"_

"So why should I worry?"

"_that's what the others before you said"_

"What do you mean?" Dipper was getting really uncomfortable

"_okay, I'm going to put up this really fast, those animatronics walk around at night, and if they find you, they'll stuff you inside in one of the Freddy Fazbear's suit, killing you in the process, that's why you can shut those doors if they come by, and have those lights to see if they are there, however, don't go clicking on the buttons all time, otherwise you'll drain all the energy left for you, and trust me, you don't want that to happen, your shift will be over at 6:00 am, when one of our employees come and open the door for you, anyway good luck, bye!"_

He turned off the phone without letting dipper say anything

Dipper was scared, he never had guess in what danger he put himself into. He looked at the camera's footage and saw that everything was… pretty normal. The animatronics were in the show stage.

"Pff" grunted Dipper, believing that it was all a joke. Later, as it was already 1:00 am, he began falling asleep; after all, staying in that room all night was getting really tedious.

When dipper realized he had felt asleep, he quickly woke up; it was already 2:30 am. He looked to the camera's footage, and what he saw took his breath away, the Rabbit was gone.

"Oh my god, where did it go!?" he thought as looking through the footages.

He saw the bunny at the dining area, and for dipper's dismay, he began hearing walks at one of the corridors, he turned the light and saw nothing. But then, he could hear the sound of kids laughing, he checked it, and nothing was there.

Dipper looked again at the laptop and saw bonnie starring at the camera in one of the bathrooms.

"Hope he doesn't leave that place" he mused, but suddenly, the rabbit was gone.

Dipper looked around again at the cameras, and at the right corridor. As he checked he left one, there he was, that 6 feet high rabbit staring at him.

Screaming, dipper quickly shut the door, and as he turned the light, the rabbit was gone.

Dipper waited for the night to go by, and once in a while, checked on the cameras and corridors to see if there was no unexpected "guests" at the door…

By 5:59 am, Dipper saw a small flickering light in the camera, moving around the restaurant, but before he knew, it was already six, and an employee entered the restaurant by the back door.

Dipper left in horror, realizing in what mess he got into.


	3. Hidden Roots

Dipper still couldn't process what he just saw. And even after Soos picked him up at the Restaurant, he was still paralyzed in fear.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Soos while driving;

Dipper, at first didn't say anything, but then realized he was being asked "Oh- I'm fine" he said

* * *

><p>As he arrived at the Shack, he saw Mabel and Grunkle Stan at the Kitchen having beakfast.<p>

"Hey Dipper" said Mabel eating some Cereal "How was it?"

Dipper was frozen for a moment, until he basically had a blow-out.

"GUYS! THEY'RE ALIVE! THOSE ANIMALS ARE ALIVE! THAT RABBIT MOVED AND WANTED TO KILL ME!"

Mabel and Grunkle Stan looked to each other, and began laughing hard. Dipper looked odd to them.

"That was a good one, man, tell me more" said Stan while chuckling;

"I swear it! They are alive! They move at night!" tried Dipper to explain but his relatives didn't seem to stop laughing.

"Oh please Dipper, how can a fluffy bunny actually do that?" said Mabel recovering from the laughter

"Mabel, I swear it! you know I don't make up about things, especially from this town!"

"Come on! That's enough" she said

"I'll prove to you all, I'll bring a camera and record everything!" he said

* * *

><p>Dipper rested for a few hours, and after he woke up, he looked at the book of mysteries to see if it had an explanation for what was happening there.<p>

"Oh, there's nothing" he grunted until he looked at the last chapter from the 3rd journal. He was amazed on what he saw, spirit possessions, and haunted areas. In which he concluded that those animatronics were actually possessed. However there was the part of haunted areas which he really suspected that it had something to do with the restaurant's site.

In the book was written that, a part of the town was an ancient indigenous burial ground, not any regular burial ground, since the natives from that area rise mortuary totems poles for its regular villagers, but one for those who had brought great disgrace, killed people, or dealing with evil spirits, basically criminals, those were buried in distant areas, and they weren't mark, nor did anyone come to pay their respects.

Dipper began thinking if that restaurant was built on that area. But, suddenly, as he remembered of what happened today and the bunny on the door, he glanced and saw some light purple rabbit ears above him; he looked back in fear but didn't see Bonnie, but Waddles instead wearing bunny ears, while getting hold by Mabel, who laughed.

"Mabel, cut it out!" he said

"Don't you see Dipper?" she said "It's Bonnie, the Killer Bunny", while Waddles grunted.

She put him down, and saw what Dipper was doing, which was reading the journal, she knew what he was doing in that moment

"Are you still thinking about that restaurant?" she asked

"Yes?" he said while reading it,

"So, you're going to film, right?"

"Why?" he asked

"Nah! Just wondering"

Dipper ignored her and kept reading the Journal.

* * *

><p>Later, that night at Freddy's, Dipper was in the security room reading the Journal, until the telephone rang again. Without thinking twice, he grabbed the phone, and immediately demanded answers.<p>

"Okay, what the heck is going on in this place?" said Dipper angered

"_Relax man, I was just going to congratulate you for making one night"_

"I don't care, now tell me! What is wrong with this place, why are there possessed animatronics wandering around here?"

"_dude, I know you want answers, but I don't know everything behind these monsters, and that's what I want to talk about" _

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, here's the thing, all of them will try to kill you, you know already how, anyway, Bonnie and Chica, will move around the restaurant, that's when you have to check on the camera to see where they are, if you find them at the door, close it immediately! Freddy, for some odd reason, only moves in the dark check the corridors once in a while, unless you want him to attack you by surprise , that's why you should never run out of energy, otherwise everything will be turned off, and he'll come for you"_

"Why do I only have limited amount of energy?"

"_Because this place already spends lots of energy with those animatronics, arcade machines, etc. so they want to save up some, but trust me that's the least you should worry"_

"Why?"

"_Your real problem is the fox…"_

"You mean Foxy?"

"_Exactly, he is lurked in the pirate cove, check him once in a while, however, don't check too much, or he'll get pissed and come out, and if he does, close the door, and the same goes if you check to less on him…"_

"And-" Dipper still had many questions, but the man hanged up on him.

"Why am I still here?" thought Dipper about leaving through an open window above a file shelf in the end of the East Hall, in which he could climb up and leave,

"Come on dipper!" he mused "three more days and it's over, and you'll get money to buy a gift for Wendy"

It was already 1:00 am, and Dipper placed a camera, which he brought from home to prove Mabel and Stan that he was saying the truth, above the desk facing to the left door, he turned it on ,leaving it there to film for the night.

Dipper checked the cameras and that Bonnie had already left, but saw him at the Dining area. However, when Dipper checked the Show stage, Chica was gone too, he looked all over for her, and couldn't find her. Het immediately checked both halls, and she wasn't there.

Dipper looked again at the cameras, and for his relief, she was back in the Show stage, along with Freddy and Bonnie, who also went back there. Dipper looked around and once again, he saw some weird lights flickering at the dining area, moving to one direction, he kept looking at them and saw them moving to the backstage, but they were suddenly gone.

Dipper looked again at the pirate cove, this time; the curtains were a bit opened. Dipper's terrified heart began beating fast as he looked to what was between those curtains. There was Foxy, the animatronic Fox, he stared straight at the camera, his eye were glowing yellow and his jaw began moving, in which he was actually laughing. Dipper could hear his demonic laughter from the office.

Dipper remembered what the guy on the phone said about him, and quickly stopped looking at him. He looked around the dining area and saw those strange flickering lights, and they, once again, began moving to the backstage. However this time, one of those lights exposed for a longer time, revealing its form, which was a child.

"ghost…" gasped Dipper

Dipper heard kid's laughter, and looked at the east hall; he saw something different this time, there were posters of screaming people, and an open newspaper clipping. Dipper looked to the clipping and could read the title: "Five children now missing, Suspect convicted". Dipper, still staring at the camera, thought of what could be happening there, and that the ghost was probably one of the missing children.

He was going to consult the journal, but as he turned off the laptop, he saw bonnie, in his office, launching into him. As a last attempt to defend himself, Dipper took the camera and stroke on the rabbit's head, which by the impact, began spinning, making the animatronic lose its balance and stepping away from the room. Dipper immediately shut the door and decided to leave that place; he quickly walked to the east hall, and began climbing up the file shelf, but as he looked back, he could see Chica staring at him, twitching her head, she opened her mouth and began screaming, running into his direction. Dipper quickly climbed the shelf and went through the window.

* * *

><p>It was only 5:15, and he could hear strange noises and laughter coming from the place. He decided to wait until an employee would come.<p>

This time, Dipper may have had a close encounter with death. But now, he knew that something was really wrong with that place, and he had to stop it.

**To be continued...**


	4. Well-known Truth

After arriving at the Mystery Shack, dipper rushed to his room, locking the door in the process. He read the journal over and over, but despite his effort to find a solution on how to basically ban an evil entity from a place, there was absolutely nothing about it.

"Damn it!" he swaggered and landed in his bed, with his face into the mattress. He thought on rest for a moment, so that he could calm down and try to care of the situation later, but unfortunately, there was a constant knock on the door.

"Dipper, open it!" said Mabel

He got up and slowly opened the door, only to see his sister ran into the room only to get some glitter from her stuff piled up in the closet.

"What are you going to do?" asked Dipper while Yawning

"I'm going to make some art with glitter and macaroni" she replied

"That'll be the 5th time you use our dinner for art" commented Dipper

"Oh please, I don't use all of it, anyway, how's the job doing?"

"The same as yesterday, locked in that sinister place, with those animals trying to kill me"

"Come on Dipper! Do you really think I'm going to believe that?"

"Perhaps this video I took there will change your-"

Dipper realized he left the camera on the restaurant; after all, he smashed it into Bonnie's head. Without thinking it twice, Dipper left the shack back to Freddy's.

* * *

><p>As he arrived, he could see that it was already open for the day, and it was full of kids as it always had been. He went to the security office, but as he opened the door, the security guard only stared odd to him, who was basically going to shoo him, if he hadn't the uniform on.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked while looking at the cameras.

"Hey, I just came to grab a camera I left here" explained Dipper

"You mean a broken camera that was lying on the floor?"

"That one!"

"Oh, Mr. Willow took it, he must be at his office now"

Dipper went to his office and knocked at the door, "come in" he said.

"Dipper! What are you doing here?" said the manager while drinking a cup of water

"Hey Mr. Willow, I came here just to get my camera back!"

"You mean that one?" he pointed to it, which was above his desk

"Yeah!" said Dipper as he grabbed it

"What were you doing with this camera?"

"Sr. this may sound ridiculous, but those animatronics-"

"shh" silenced Willow as he closed the door;

"They…tried to attack you, that's why the camera is broken, right?"

"You know about this?"

"Of course I do! Why do you think we keep that want ad all the time?"

"But why didn't you try to stop it?"

"We did! Dipper, We've tried everything, and nothing gets them out of here! And because of them, we've been ordered to shut down this restaurant by the end of the year"

"What do you mean?"

"They've killed almost everyone who came before you, and their bodies… you know what they did to them, and sometimes we received complains about the foul smell, and lack of sanitation"

"Lack of sanitation?"

"People said they saw blood and mucus around the animatronics faces"

"What about all their bodies?"

"That's the worst part, they've….disappeared"

"But how do you know they're dead if you haven't found them?"

"Because when they kill them, It's somewhere around the backstage, sometimes, they even do it on the halls, leaving a trail of blood, that's how we know it"

Dipper looked shocked to his boss, who looked onto the desk

"Dipper… just be careful; you have to go now"

He left the restaurant, thinking of how dark the situation was.

* * *

><p>It was night again, and as usual, Dipper went to work. He was still waiting to see if he could find those strange lights, who revealed to be a ghost. The phone rang again, and Dipper answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Hey there, I see you made it to the third night, most people don't last that much"_

"Tell me about it?" said Dipper sarcastically

"_Whoa! Relax man, I'm simply admiring how you've made it so far, honestly. Anyway if you happen to get caught, try playing dead, they'll think you're an empty costume instead and leave you there"_

"Oh please, as if they'll believe that an human costume exist"

"_Umm…yeah, you're right, scratch that"_

"Anyway, is it just me or are there ghosts in this restaurant besides them?"

"_Ghosts?"_

"That's right, and they seem to have a pattern from the dining room to the backstage"

"_Man, listen, if you ever find yourself in the situation to sneak around this restaurant, do NOT follow those ghosts"_

"They'll lead me to them?"

"_Worse, it's a deadly trap, they know how to levitate objects, and once you're in their territory, they'll grab a costume head and stick into yours, and trust me, you don't want to know how it feels when a six inch long needle pierces your skull"_

"Geez, this place is truly creepy, anyway, before you hang up on me again, what's your name?"

"_Josh, Josh Siemens"_

"Okay, Josh, see-"

And once again, he hanged up on Dipper.

It was 1:30, and Dipper, was already getting accustomed to the environment. Although his life was in danger every night, he already knew the mechanics. Whenever one of them showed up at the door, he immediately closed it.

He checked the cameras, and saw that the three of them already left the show stage, the pirate cove's curtain were still closed. What took Dipper attention was that he heard noises from the kitchen, he couldn't see what was going on, after all, the cameras were disabled, however, he thought that they may were looking for some snacks, but then again, they were animatronics, without internal organs to digest, so what would be the chances of them to be there.

The kitchen sounds made Dipper quite curious to personally check what was going on there, but he thought how unpleasant it would be to come face-to-face with any of them, especially Foxy. Suddenly, the sounds from the kitchen stopped, and he quickly checked on the cameras if he could see who was there.

Apparently, it wasn't any of them, since Bonnie was in the supply closet, Chica in the Restrooms, Freddy back at the show stage, this time looking deeply into the camera, which scared Dipper for a moment. But then, he heard footsteps coming from the hall, it was getting quieter and quieter, he checked on one hall, and there was nothing, and as went to check on the other one, his heart couldn't stop beating with fear, he thought this would be it, some other evil entity would grab him and that was going to be the last thing he'll see before he dies. Dipper turned the light, and there was nothing

He sighed in relief and lay back in the chair, thinking it was only his imagination. But suddenly,

"Hey Dipper!"

Dipper screamed so hard, that he felt from his chair. Only to see his sister laughing.

"MABEL! What heck are you doing here!?" he argued

"Just came to check your job" she said "And to see if this whole story of yours is true"

"How did you even get in here?"

"Oh! It was simple, I hid in the soft play ball pool the whole time until they closed, and after that I felt asleep, but then I woke up and I was hungry, so I went to the Kitchen to find any snacks, but I didn't find anything except for those huge Pans"

"So it was YOU making noise in the kitchen!"

"Umm…yes?"

"Mabel, do you have any idea how dangerous this place is? I mean, if they had seen you, you'd get stuffed up into a costume!"

"It doesn't sound so bad…" thought Mabel

"Oh no! It wouldn't, they only have sharp nails that can pierce your skull into your brain, how about that?"

"Oooh please Dipper, stop exaggerating, I'm starting to believe this job is actually making you crazy, anyway I saw some flickering lights, and I'll see what they are" she said and left the room

"Yeah, yeah do whatever you- what? Mabel! Come back!"

"_Relax bro!"_ said a voice from the corner, which dipper looked to it and saw a walkie-talkie

"_If anything happens, you can tell me with this, over"_

Dipper just smacked his forehead, grunting of what a stubborn person she can be.

* * *

><p>Mabel walked to the dining room and saw some of those lights underneath the table; she crouched and crawled under the tables into those lights. Mabel carefully moved the chairs to open her way. But as she went under one table, she heard big footsteps; she looked up and saw that Bonnie animatronic walking through the dining room. She thought on going to stand up and hug him, but there was something about him that moment which made her feel uncomfortable.<p>

"Dipper, there's Bonnie walking around by himself_" _ She whispered on the walkie-talkie

"_Oh, now you believe me, huh?"_ he argued

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I doubted you! Just help me out!"

"_Listen to me, don't let that rabbit see you, or any of the other ones"_

"You mean, Chica and Freddy?"

"_Yes, and a Fox that comes from the Pirate cove, that stage that's out-of-order, remember?"_

"Okay…"

Mabel kept crawling under the table, and saw that Bonnie was still on the area, but as she looked forward she saw other feet walking by, this time was the chicken. The girl saw that both animatronics looked to each other, and got closer, presumably going to talk to each other.

"**Where's Freddy…" **said the rabbit in his deep creepy demonic voice

The bird only twitched her head

"**Get Dipper…" **he said and both animatronics began moving directing to the office

"Oh no!" said Mabel, thinking about help her brother, but as she thought on going back, she feels that something was touching her hand. Mabel only felt paralyzed in fear and soon she had goose bumps, she slowly began looking to the hand and saw that the thing that had touched her had taken a step back. She lifted up her head to see what was touching her hands.

It wasn't the Fox dipper told her about or any of the animatronics, it was the ghost of a kid.

**Is Mabel going to end up dead? To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying it! I'm having really a blast writing this story! LOL, and don't worry, another chapter will come this month! Well, See Ya!, Bye!<strong>


	5. Help us!

Mabel didn't know if she would scream so loud her voice would fade or if she'll faint. But as she clearly saw that ghost, which was a kid around her age, she could see in his expression that he had no intentions to hurt her. Instead, he began crawling to the front table, then looked back to her and with one hand, he beckoned her. Mabel following him predicting that something terrible would happen that night, and Dipper's life and hers could be merging on its end.

They kept crawling until the last table before the backstage door, he looked up to both sides and kept moving, and since he was a ghost, he walked through the wall into the room. Mabel only had horrible expectations about this, but in the situation she found herself, there was no turning back. She took a big breath and entered the room.

* * *

><p>She looked to the horrifying animatronic heads until the ghost appeared to her, without controlling, Mabel finally let her questions out of her mouth<p>

"You're not like them, are you?" she whispered nervously

"Indeed" said the ghost in his ghostly voice

"Why did you bring me here, and who are you?"

"I'm Dylan, and we need your help to be free from this infernal place"

"We?"

"That includes me" said another ghostly voice, which was a female one, coming from the back of the room. The ghost got closer to them.

"And you would be?" asked Mabel

"Mia, Mia Backman"

"Okay, why did you bring me here?" asked Mabel

"To know the truth, you see-" said Dylan

"Before we can get into details" interrupted Mabel "why are those animals walking around by themselves? What's going on in this place? And why are you guys here?"

"They are possessed by spirits; most of them are our fellow mates who had the same tragic fate"

"Guys, could please stop being so poetic and cut to the point, I'm scared, and one of them could come here and kill me any minute" argued Mabel

"We were killed in this restaurant many years ago" said Mia

"By a guy who lured us into the backstage telling us that we would meet Freddy in person" said Dylan

"And those animatronics you see wandering around are the other three kids, whose ghosts took place in those animatronic bodies"

Mabel heard the untold truth and in response, was terribly shocked.

"You mean… that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are actually ghosts of children who have been murdered here and possessed those robots?" said Mabel trying to process the information

"Indeed" said the two kids

"But… there's also a Fox?"

"You mean Foxy…" hesitated Dylan

"What about him?" asked Mabel

"He's the true monster here" said Mia "He's not a ghost of dead person like we are, he's an evil spirit who lived among the graves of fallen criminal Indians, who got angered after they build this restaurant above that site"

"And a few years after the opening of this place, he took the body of Foxy and began tormenting this place" said Dylan

"You mean that Foxy…is a demon?" asked Mabel scared

"Demon, spirit, whatever suits you best" said Mia

"And what about that man who killed you all?"

"That's the thing we're trying to tell you" said Dylan "That man was possessed by Foxy"

"But we believe that a footage will explain you better" said Mia;

They took her into the deeper room inside the backstage. The smell, which Mabel felt the moment she stepped into there, was only getting worse. Not only that, but she saw that some of the animatronics costumes and heads, had some strange stains, she looked closer and saw that it was blood; they all were dirty with blood. Frightened with the surrounded, she accidentally stumbled into a costume which was on its feet.

The costume collapsed, it's head fell off, but as she saw it, she noticed there was a person's body inside that costume, and looked to the pale head, which already began decomposing. Whoever that person was, he was dead. Mabel quickly covered her hand as she screamed of horror.

"shh! Do you want them to hear you?" whispered Mia

"Mia, she just saw a dead body, what would you expect of her reaction?" said Dylan

Mabel looked horrified to the dead body and could see his shirt inside the costume, and a badge attached to it. Filled with fear and disgust, she began pulling body out of the costume to have a look who's the dead person.

She looked to the badge and saw it had a name written on. "Josh…Siemens…." She mused

"He's the last one before your brother came" said Dylan "It has been three months since he got stuffed up"

"Let' keep going "said Mia,

The three of them walked into a door, who had no label in It. Mabel opened it, and entered the room. It had many DVD discs piled up, and in the corner, was a television and a cd player.

"This is where they keep the cameras past footages" said Dylan, "And I want you to take a look at these"

Even if Dylan was a ghost, he had the power to grab things; he grabbed some discs and inserted one of them in a DVD player.

Mabel, shocked, saw the footages from the backstage; they showed how the man lured them to the back stage, closed the door and shot them with a suppressed gun.

"And that's how he killed us" said Mia "Twelve years ago, Luke, Gordon, Emily, me and Dylan, all of us""

But then, they changed to a different footage, which was from as Mabel looked to the . She saw a man, who had his eyes wide opened, and was smiling awkwardly

"That's the guy who killed us" commented Dylan

As they kept watching, the footage showed he kept staring at the camera for a long time, still smiling oddly. He then turned around, grabbed something at the floor, which was revealed to be a knife, looked back to the camera and slit his own throat.

Mabel gasped as she saw how the man unwillingly killed himself.

"Why… did he do that?" she asked horrified

"You mean why Foxy did that" said Dylan "He had possessed him to kill us, but after the investigation took place, he made that poor man to commit suicide to prevent people suspect anything wrong with this restaurant"

"And why did the others began killing people?" asked Mabel

"They wanted revenge on the man who killed them" said Mia "Foxy pretended to be on their side and told them that they could possess an animatronic, and kill the night guard, who was presumably their murderer,"

"But they don't realize that there are killing different innocent people thinking that it was their murderer" said Dylan "And they kept doing it, losing their humanity in the process, they even forgot who they are"

"That…monster…" gasped Mabel

She frowned and looked to them "I'd be glad to help you guys"

"Good, you and your friend in the security room will have to do two very difficult things to get us out of here" said Dylan

"You mean, my brother?"

"Yes, first is to make the animatronics know the truth, by that I mean to see the footages, there is a video projector in the dining hall, once you got them, play the video" handed Dylan the discs to her.

"And what's the other thing?"

"Is to ban Foxy" said Mia "There is an old indigenous woman who knows us and the truth about this place, find her and she will tell you what to do"

"How do I find her?"

"She lives in the other side of the lake, however, when you do this, be careful"

"Why?"

"Because Foxy is more powerful than you think"

"How powerful?" wondered Mabel

"He's stronger and faster than the other animatronics; he can control objects, and trick the living, even during daytime"

"What do you mean with-"

An costume head felt on the floor, as Mabel went to pick it up, she realized that something was standing next to it, she looked up and saw that big animatronic bear staring at her. Freddy released his demonic roar at her, who screeched and run away from there. Freddy began chasing her, but he tripped on a bloody costume head that was lying around.

Mabel quickly shut the backstage door and rushed through the dining hall, however as she passed by the pirate cove, she saw its curtains open and an animatronic fox between them; he looked to her and opened his jaw.

* * *

><p>Dipper, back at the office, saw on the clock that it was 5:30 am, and still no sign of Mabel. He already had lost hope that she was still alive at that moment. Suddenly, he heard a loud scream from the dining hall. Without thinking twice, he checked the cameras, and saw in the west hall, his sister dashing to the office's direction and behind her was Foxy chasing her. Dipper, frightened with what was happening, waited for his sister to arrive. As she did, he immediately pulled her into the room and shut the door. They heard the Fox banging loudly at the door, and as Mabel checked the other door, she saw Chica. She pressed the button, locking her outside the room.<p>

"Mabel, you're okay!" said Dipper relieved

"You too!" she said

"The ghost didn't hurt you did they?"

"You mean the ghosts of the missing children?"

"There is more than one?"

"Yes, five of them, but the two I've met are not evil, they simply want us to help them"

"What about the other three?"

"They …are…" hesitated Mabel looking to the east door, which was still locked;

Dipper already understood what she was about to say. But he didn't understand something , If they aren't evil, except for the animatronics, why would Josh tell him that they are dangerous? And who is Foxy?

As turned on the light to see if everything was fine and could safely open the door, they saw Foxy at the window staring at them with his glowing eyes, he glared at the twins with anger, as they both screamed out of scare.

"**I"LL GET YOU BOTH! ESPECIALLY YOU, DIPPER PINES! YOUR BLOOD WILL BE MINE!" **yelled wrathfully the animatronic Fox. Suddenly, he disappeared, and as Dipper looked at the clock, it was already 6:00. He and Mabel left the place when the first employee arrived.

* * *

><p>As they waited on the sidewalk for Soos to pick them up, Mabel told Dipper everything, the ghosts, the murders, and how they have to help him. He told her about everything else she didn't know, of how the manager knew everything about it, and that the restaurant was going to be shut down. At the end, they concluded that they have to help those kids and stop that demon.<p>

Minutes later, Soos arrived and picked them up.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the shack, and entered through the store;<p>

"Hey guys!" said Wendy while sweeping the floor with a broom

"Hey Wendy!" said Dipper "What's up!"

"You both look pretty tired, had a rough night?" she joked

"Nah! It was simply … another day at work!"

"Oh, ok, by the way, don't forget to come to my birthday party this Sunday at my place, we will have an amazing barbecue! Everyone is coming!"

"That's sounds awesome!" said Dipper

"Okay, see you guys there!"

They left the store and went upstairs straight to their room, where both fell tired into their respective beds.

**Will they meet the old native woman? Are they going to save those poor ghosts? To be continued…**


	6. Harvest season

"So, any ideas yet?" asked Mabel while walking

"Not quite" said Dipper thinking in a way to end that trouble they got in,

The Pine twins had been walking for half an hour by the lake's shore; they didn't have any idea of how huge it was. Mabel quite enjoyed the calm and peacefully environment, and how the summer breeze passes through the trees giving an incredibly relaxing feeling. Dipper, on the other hand, was looking down, thoughtful.

"Eh… Dipper?" Said Mabel

The twin only looked to her

"I'm sorry about before!"

"About what?"

"Of me not believing you and making fun of the situation"

"Nah! Don't worry, we've got bigger issues now"

"I know, but if you had showed me the footage, I wouldn't have followed you into the restaurant"

"Oh, you mean the camera?"

"Yeah, you took it, right?"

"It's pretty broken down now"

"How? What happened?"

"It was the only thing I had to defend myself from Bonnie, as he entered the room"

" Gosh…" gasped Mabel.

Dipper looked to the front and saw a house in one side of the road. He looked back to the lake and saw the town on the horizon, realizing that, just as the ghost described, the house was exactly on the other side of the lake.

"I guess we're here" said Dipper

* * *

><p>They walked to the house and rang the bell. When the door opened, they saw a girl around her early teen years, which had long dark hair. She stared oddly to them, tilting her head to the right<p>

"May I help you?" she asked distrustfully

"Hi, I'm Dipper and this is Mabel, is this the place where an old indigenous woman lives?"

"Ummm…maybe?" she crossed her arms, basically rejecting any requests form them

"Look, we have to talk to her, it's urgent" said Mabel

"Does she even know you?" she questioned

"No But-"

"Do you really think I would simply let two strangers come in?" said the girl going to shut the door

"It's about some evil spirits from a Fast food place, and she's the only one who knows how to stop them" said Dipper trying to convince her

The girl stopped for a moment and widened her eyes,

"Did you say… a fast food place?" she asked them, changing her tone

Both of them nodded

"Why didn't you say it before? Wait here!"

The girl went back outside, which Dipper and Mabel could only hear her calling someone, and having a quick talk. Suddenly, she came back and fully opened the door.

"She's in the back yard, harvesting some wild berries. Walk passing the back porch, and go straight all the way"

They entered the house and went to the back porch.

The twins walked to the backyard, realizing that it was

* * *

><p>merging on the rest of the forest. They kept walking, and they found themselves in an area where tall trees surrounded them. They looked around, and saw that those trees looked bizarre, as if someone carved faces and lines on them. They also realized that they didn't have a tip, and that it was cut. It were totem poles, there was several of them. They looked pretty old, as if they were built decades or even centuries ago, the paint had been completely worn out, no wonder they looked like trees.<p>

"See something you like?" said a voice coming from their left. They turned around and saw a woman, who was around her late 50s, harvesting berries from a bush, which actually were Saskatoon, and putting them in a large basket.

"I hope my granddaughter wasn't too rude to you, Lilian can be quite difficult to convince "

"Are those yours?" asked Mabel pointing to the totems

"Those were built by my ancestors and the other members of their tribe" replied the woman "Anyway, I'm glad to see that you both survived the night there, you know what happened to the other ones"

"What's your name?" asked Dipper

"Susan, Susan Clark" she replied

"Ms. Clark?" asked Mabel

"Yes my child?"

"The ghosts of the children, Dylan and Mia, told me that you know how to ban the demon that inhabits that place, is that true?"

"Indeed" she replied "To stop that monster, or Foxy, it is necessary to chant an ancient shamanic spell, along with a drumming beat around him.

"That's it?" asked Dipper "It's simpler than I thought!"

"That's what you think" said Susan "It's a long spell, so you must to keep him still, which can be difficult, since that he got more power than before"

"How is that possible?" asked Mabel

"That spirit, when he kills someone, he can capture the victim's soul, which someway, the more souls he captures, gives him the power of becoming more independent from those cables attached to him, increasing his abilities. "

"But the last time, he told me that he'll get us and our blood will be his" said Dipper

"If he can't get someone's soul on time, the victim's blood is still useful for him, one single drop of it can give him more power, just like souls, and not only that, he can use them even during daytime "

"That's terrible" commented Mabel

"How do you think he killed his first victim?"

"The bite of '87" gasped Dipper

"That's correct" concluded Susan and grabbed her basket full of berries and went back to the house along with the twins.

* * *

><p>Susan asked for them to wash the berries, while she went to search something about the spell. She came back with some notes and an indigenous drum.<p>

"Ms. Clark?" asked Mabel as she placed a bowl of washed Saskatoon berries "How did you know about Foxy and the ghosts?"

"Since my childhood, my parents warned me of that territory, of how dangerous it could be to step there, especially at night. When they built that restaurant, I knew it would anger the spirits. However, nothing really happened in the first years until one day..-"

"The bite of '87!" interrupted Dipper

"Shh!" silenced Mabel, wanting the lady to continue the story

"Yes, the spirit possessed the animatronic and quickly took control of it. Years later, after that and the other tragic episode happened, I went there to look for the children, but I was too late, since they already possessed those big dolls. Except for Mia and Dylan, they told me how suspicious Foxy's words sounded to them, since it didn't make sense that their murder was always guarding at night. Then I realized of how Foxy was manipulating them"

"Why didn't you stop him?" asked Dipper

"I wish I could, but I don't have the energy and condition to face an evil spirit and three tormented ghosts hungry for revenge"

"That's why you should go instead" said Lilian, who was washing the Saskatoon left

"Anyway, here's the spell" said Susan

Ms. Clark taught Dipper the spell and told Mabel to play the drums when he chants it. Minutes later, they both thanked her and left the house, walking back to the mystery shack.

* * *

><p>On the way, they made the plan on how to do the spell and decided to stop by the pizzeria, which was open, to find the ghosts and tell them about the plan.<p>

As Dipper and Mabel entered the Pizzeria, they saw that everything was going as usual; lots of kids running around, playing on the play place, and cheering on the singing animatronics.

They got closer to the backstage door and when no one was looking at them, they quickly entered the room. Dipper sensed the foul smell for the first time.

"Eww, what's that smell?" he asked while covering his nose

"That's the smell of rotting corpses" said Mabel, who got used to the terrible odor; she then began to whisper the kids' names, basically calling them.

"Guys where are you?" she whispered,

Suddenly, two light orbs appeared in their front, forming into human bodies, it was the both of them , who were surprised by seeing them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Dylan

Mabel and Dipper looked to each other, and began explaining them their plan. They would wait for the animatronics to come out, then lock them into different rooms, and wait for Foxy to come out. They would lure him to the soft play ball pool, where the ghosts would push him, throwing him inside and while he struggles to get out, Dipper would chant the spell while Mabel hit the drums, banning foxy from this world in the process, they would then free the other animatronics, and play the footages on the projector the moment they get into the dining area, showing them the truth.

The ghosts nodded agreeing to the plan, and told them they would wait for Mabel at the play place that night. The twins left the room, and as they went through the dining hall, someone called dipper by his name. He turned to direction of the voice and saw Mr. Willow calling him to come over.

They both went to the office, where Dipper told Mabel to wait outside. As he entered, he saw that his boss looked relieved.

"Glad to see you Dipper" he said "I've got good news"

"What is it?"

"Today you have the day off, the pest control is coming over this night, where we'll be closing sooner, and we only will start operations tomorrow at the afternoon"

"Oh, that's great"

"Anyway, you're not having difficulties with how the security room works, right?"

"Yes, may I know why?"

"Because Mark hasn't called you any day, or did he?"

"I beg your pardon Sr. but who is Mark?"

"It's our former security guard; he used to work here for a while until he left many months ago, and he moved to hawaii"

Dipper got really confused, but decided not to say anything. He said Goodbye to and left the room. As he closed the door , he rushed to his sister who was staring at some posters.

"So, what happened?" she asked

"I've talked to someone who's not from here" he said suspicious

"What's so bad about it?"

"Because it was supposed to someone else to call me, according to Mr. Willow, but that person never did"

"Who was calling you them?"

"Some guy named Josh Siemens"

Dipper saw that as he said the person's name, Mabel looked shocked to him.

"Mabel, are you okay?"

"D-Dipper, Josh…is...-"

"Josh is what?"

"Dead…"

Dipper noticed how serious she was with that statement, which we didn't believe first.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw his corpse in the backstage yesterday, he had a badge with his name written"

Then everything flashbacked in Mabel's mind, the things Dylan and Mia told her _"he can trick the living, even during daytime"_, what Ms. Clark said "_one single drop of it can give him more power…"_, it led to one conclusion

"Dipper, do you remember what the old woman said?"

Dipper widened his eyes, and looked straight to his sister. They both, without saying anything realized that they were in the middle of a setup since the beginning.

"It was…" gasped Dipper

Suddenly, coming from the security room, was a telephone ringing. Since there was no one in the office that moment, and the telephone kept ringing, Dipper went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey man, it's me, Josh"_

"Oh… hi, how are you doing?" said Dipper knowing everything

"_I'm great man, anyway, do you think you can check the backstage for me?"_

"Why? I mean, you told that the ghosts of the children are there, and if they find me, they would kill me!"

"_Oh! But they aren't a threat anymore"_

"How can you be so sure about it?"

"_Don't worry man, simply just don't go deeper into that room?"_

"Okay, I don't get it, first you tell me not to enter that room, now you're telling me to go there?"

Josh didn't say anything

"And now you're saying I shouldn't go deeper. Josh, are you hiding something? Is there some secret in this place you don't want to tell me?" confronted Dipper

"_No, why should I keep anything from?"_

"Because I found something really interesting"

"_What is it?"_

"It so happens that my sister went to the backstage yesterday during the night, and met those ghosts, and their not evil or wants to kill us like you said "

"_Really?"_

"Yeah! And it so happens that they told her what those animatronics actually are"

"_Oh, did they, that is-"_

"However, it so happen that she discovered that, that place is infested with rotting corpses, and it took my attention to know that she found one of them with a badge written Josh Siemens, that means, it was you, lying dead decomposing"

Josh didn't say anything

"Anyway, it's also strange that they said you were the last one before me"

Josh still hadn't spoken

"I guess you're out of explanations, aren't you… Foxy?"

"_Ohhh, well…. I guess it finally came to this point, where I'll have __**to kill you"**_

Dipper discovered that it was Foxy who was talking to him all this time, which quite surprised him when he replied. He checked the pirate cove's camera and saw that the curtain was partly opened, which allowed him to see the Fox's glowing eyes staring at him

"_**I'm really impressed with your skills, dipper, and I want to see what more can you do**_"

"What's your poison now, Foxy?" replied Dipper frowning his eyebrows "Are you out of tricks up your sleeves?"

"_**Oh! Don't be ridiculous Dipper, why don't we end this the right way? After all, let's see how long you can stand?"**_

"How can you be so sure I'm going to keep up with this?"

"_**Is that so? I guess you won't have anything to give to Wendy then"**_

"How-How do you know that?"

"_**Oh please! Hehehe, do you really think I don't know about your thoughts? Don't underestimate my powers, Dipper, I can read your mind, and that's one of the several things I can do"**_

"You think you scare me? Think again!"

"_**Dipper, you want to settle this, come tomorrow then, I'll be waiting just for you, and if you want to bring Mabel, go ahead, I'll have to twice of fun of killing you both"**_ the demon laughed demonically at the telephone, in which only Dipper could hear it.

Dipper put the telephone down and left the room.

* * *

><p>He and Mabel finally arrived at the shack. Just to see Grunkle Stan watching TV.<p>

"So, where have you both got into?" he asked them

"We just were hanging out at the Mall" said Mabel

"Oh, okay, anyway, your guests have arrived" he said

Mabel looked odd, since she wasn't expecting any guests that night, but then.

"**Hey guys**" said a deep voice coming from behind

Dipper and Mabel immediately screamed, thinking that that was it; the animatronics had followed them to their home, and now had the perfect chance to kill them, but instead of seeing big robotic animals, they saw two girls, one of them was taller and had a ponytail, the other one had longer hair and wore glasses.

"Oh, it's you Grenda!" said Mabel relieved

"Um, is everything alright?" she asked

"Yeah! I mean, we're fine" said Mabel "anyway, what are you both doing here?"

"We agreed with you on Sunday, with having a sleepover in your place today, remember?" said Candy

Mabel then remembered of talking to them, and smiled,

"Oh! How could I forget" joked Mabel

* * *

><p>The four went upstairs to their room, were the girls began flipping through the magazines, but Grenda and Candy realized that something was wrong with them, since Mabel was less enthusiastic than the previous sleepovers she threw at her place.<p>

"Guys, are you really okay?" asked Candy worried,

Dipper and Mabel looked to each other and nodded, agreeing on telling them everything that was happening. They told them all the huge mess they've found themselves in, while the girls' faces changed expressions as they kept explaining, they told them the origin of that place, the demon that resides there, and everything that happened next, including their responsibility to save those kids.

"And that's the reason we have been acting like this" concluded Mabel.

Both girls gasped and looked to each other, then back at them.

"Well, if you have to stop that demon, you can count me in!" said Grenda

"What?" said the twins surprised

"Yeah! Me too!" said Candy "you both need more than two ghosts to help you on your mission"

"Are you nuts?" said Dipper "This could be unreasonably dangerous! You can be killed"

"So what?" said Grenda "The Summerween trickster would also have devoured us alive, so how hard could it be?"

"Are you really sure you want to take the risk?" said Mabel "Because once you're in there, there is no turning back"

"Absolutely" said Candy "After all, I always suspected that there was something wrong with that restaurant, it creeps me out only of thinking of it"

"Okay then" concluded Dipper "Tomorrow, we're going in!"

**Oh my! Foxy was the one actually talking to dipper since the first day, and now they are in some really nasty confrontation with him, and just like Mabel said, there's no turning back now, Will they be successful? Or will they just become part of another tragic episode from that restaurant? To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story, this is currently the longest chapter I've written so far, my fingers are quite fatigued from tapping these past few days, LOL! Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, because I'm really busy with college right now (I have like 4 projects to work on), and I won't have time to write for the next weeks, but don't worry, I'm not going to leave off the story. Well! See ya! and Happy Halloween!<strong>


	7. Drag me away!

The sun began to fully set when a car drove down the street, crossing the town. Inside of it were the Pine twins, two of their friends. It was a complete silence; no one shared a word as they all patiently waited to arrive at the restaurant. Dipper, who was sitting in the front seat, looked in fear to the sun setting in the horizon worried that this could be the last time he would see it, because that night could be his last. His sister wasn't also acting different, neither were any of her two friends. The only person who avoided that fearful environment was Soos, who was apparently enjoying to the tunes playing on the radio. That moment came to an end as soon as the Hispanic-American man pulled over by a parking lot.

"Here we are dudes!" said Soos,

"Thanks for the ride Soos!" thanked both Grenda and Candy,

"No prob, anyway, what bring you guys here at this time?"

"We just came to eat some pizza" said Mabel,

"And I'll have to work afterwards" said Dipper,

"Do you girls need a ride home?" asked Soos

"We're fine" said Candy "We know our way home",

"And I'll stay with Dipper" said Mabel

Soos nodded, closed the door and drove away. The children's mood quickly changed as they turned around looking to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Once they entered, they quickly sneaked into the backstage while no one was watching, and Mabel called the ghosts.<p>

"Guys, we're here!" she whispered, and soon two ghostly figures appeared in their front.

Before they could even react after seeing the new faces, the twins explained them that those girls want to help them, and they had a plan in mind.

"It's a good idea" said Mia "Do you still have the CD I gave it to you?"

"Yes" replied Mabel

"Good, all I can say is that you'll have to reach the computer located behind the curtains and insert the cd in it" said Dylan

"Behind the curtains? Where the animatronics are?" said Dipper "that will be impossible!"

"Well, if we can keep them away from there, there might be a chance" said Candy

They agreed with Candy's idea, but they were wary about how would that work out. It was easy to keep the animatronics away from the stage, but Foxy would be the main problem, since he could notice what is going on and quickly turn around to stop any of those who would go into the stage, and who knows, maybe he could've been listening to them all that time, and become aware of their plan. Whatever the possibilities were, they had to take the risk, even if would result in death.

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight, the restaurant was closed for the day, and the cleaning staff had left. Dipper was at the office, waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Mabel was hidden at the play place's slide, while the two girls hid in the softball pool, waiting for any sign of the animatronics. It was completely dark; their hearts began to beat fast, since their fear of one of them popping up out of nowhere grew bigger.<p>

Dipper looking to his watch and it buzzed, indicating that it was precisely 12 o'clock. As he checked the time, he quickly shut the doors. For the first 40 minutes, nothing happened like if it was the first night. But then, as dipper looked at the cameras, he saw that the animatronics were looking directly at the camera, or better saying, at him. So were the animatronic heads at the backstage.

The telephone rang and Dipper already knew who was on the line. He picked up and sighed.

"So, I guess you truly waited for me" he said

"**That's right, so did my comrades" **said Foxy

Dipper just sighed

"**Well Dipper, why don't we start?"**

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the doors opened, Dipper tried to close to them but it wouldn't close.

"What are you up to?" confronted Dipper as he picked up the phone

"**I'm just putting up the mood; after all, Freddy likes the dark. Anyway, let's play a game, Dipper!"**

And at that moment, out of nowhere, a music box version of the toreador song began to play. Dipper looked around in fear.

"**Now dipper, let's begin our game, can you find out from what direction will Freddy come out?"**

"As if I was willing to play with you Foxy…" argued Dipper

"**Now, now! You really upset me Dipper, anyway Freddy's right behind you"**

As Dipper turned around, he barely saw that huge animatronic bear, who simply dashed into him, screeching loudly. The boy tried to push him away, but the robot was stronger and grabbed him by his legs. He pulled him and dragged him out of the office.

"Let me go!" struggled Dipper,

* * *

><p>Mabel looked around and was surprised to see that nothing was happening,<p>

"Mabel, Mabel!" whispered Candy

"Yeah?" she replied whispered

"Where are those monsters anyway!"

"They may appear any moment"

"But none of them appeared so far, and it's almost two in the morning!"

"I have a feeling this is all a joke!" whispered Grenda, who was hiding near Candy

But then, Mabel began hearing some screams, and looked around and saw Freddy dragging Dipper by his feet, who was struggling to run away.

"Girls, Look!" she pointed at him

"He got dipper!" said Grenda

"He's taking him to the show stage!" said Mia who appeared between them, along with Dylan

"We got to help him!" said Candy

"But how?" said Dylan "They'll kill him any minute!"

Mabel looked around for an idea and saw the kitchen's door. She frowned and looked at them

"No they won't!" stated Mabel

* * *

><p>Dipper was released from the bear's hand, and as we recovered, he saw the stage's curtains, realizing where he was; he looked back and saw that he was surrounded by the animatronics. All of them grinning evilly at him. He turned around and was face to face with Foxy, whose eyes were bright yellow.<p>

"**Well, well" **said Foxy** "if it isn't the boy who dared to defy me..."**

"Who ever said I was here to defy you, is completely wrong" replied Dipper

"**Oh dipper, if your words were only true…"**

"Excuse me? Who wanted to kill me in the first place?, or better yet, who killed all of those before me? Who tried to trick me by pretending to be someone who's already dead? Who's tricking the anim-"

Foxy, with his hook, grabbed Dipper by his shirt and lifted him from the ground

"**For a human, you are talking too much, Dipper boy, from all the seven hundred years I've been around here, and the victims I've killed in this very restaurant, I never saw anyone as talkative as you!"**

"But why would kill them?"

"**You know, all these centuries I've been bored doing nothing, since no one would dare to land a feet in here, but since this restaurant opened, I finally found something fun to do"**

"Yeah, really fun, making them a fool of themselves, lying to them all the time" said Dipper sarcastically

Foxy angered, his eyes turned black and he began lifting up Dipper closer to him

"**You truly talk too much" **he commented **"and in this case, instead of stuffing you inside a suit, I'll make an exception"**

The other animatronics began chuckling, while Dipper realized that his time had come, and everything left was to face his fate.

"**I haven't bitten anyone since 1987, and I really miss the texture of brain, and such a smart kid like you must have a big one, let's see how big and chewy it must be" **

Foxy opened his enormous jaw and looked to dippers head. Dipper closed his eyes frightened. But before the demon could make a move, an enormous pan hit his head, which made him lose his balance and release Dipper. The boy felt into the ground and crawled away from them as the fox began standing up, he looked up and saw his sister and her friends at the front of the stage.

"Hey!" shouted Mabel "Why don't you pick someone your size?!"

"Yeah!" agreed the two girls,

The Demon's eyes turned bright red,

"**GET THEM!" **he screamed in anger

The three animatronics ran into the girls, who split up and went separate ways.

Dipper began walking back, but Foxy turned around and chased him.

"**Where do you think you're going!?"** said the fox, swinging his hook into dipper,

The boy managed to evade the demon's attack, and went under the tables. Foxy however, cracked the tables and lifted up to uncover him.

"**Trying to hide?"** laughed the Fox

"Not quite!" said Dipper,

He quickly grabbed a chair and tossed into the animatronic, who fell back and grunted as he tried to stand up.

Grenda, which Bonnie was after her, quickly entered the kitchen and grabbed some pans. She threw them at the Rabbit, who, by the impact, fell into the ground. She keep hitting him with them, making him impossible to fight back.

Candy ran as fast as she could into the play place, but Chica was almost reaching her. When she reached the entrance of the soft play ball pool, Mia with all her strength, hit the chicken with another chair. As the animatronic recovered from the blow, the girl and the ghost pushed her into the pool, where she fell and struggled to get out. They looked amused at the chicken, which was trying to get up, but always slipped on the balls, landing hard on the pool.

"Difficult to move, isn't it?" said Candy amused

Mabel was surrounded on a corner by Freddy, who chuckled demonically as he got closer to her, but suddenly, the door of the backstage slammed open, and Mabel saw that another animatronic came out and dashed into them, but instead aiming at her, it went for Freddy. She realized that the other animatronic was also a Freddy, but he had golden skin and empty eyes. The golden Freddy jumped into Freddy, knocking him to the ground. They kept fighting as Mabel began slowly moving away from them. But then the golden Freddy, while struggling with the other one, looked at her.

"Go Mabel!" said the golden bear "There's your chance"

The girl realized that the animatronic was Dylan, who possessed it to face Freddy. Like his words, she ran into the show stage and looked for the computer. As she found it, she immediately turned it on, along with the video projector and inserted the disc.

* * *

><p>As the video began to play, there was a big silence; the animatronics looked to the scenes and saw themselves getting killed, and for their surprise, their murderer getting killed.<p>

"See Emily" said Mia to Chica, who stopped struggling "Our murderer is dead, he has been killed a long a time ago, he's not Dipper, or any of those before him"

Mabel replayed the scenes several times.

"He was being controlled all the time" said Dylan to Freddy "he was possessed by…"

"Foxy?" said Freddy, this time his voice turned back to human

"Yes Luke, Foxy is the one who made him kill us" shouted Dylan loudly so that all of them could hear the truth "And we were deceived all this time by him"

"No…" said Chica also recovering herself "What… have I done…"

The animatronics, except for Dylan, suddenly jumped screeching and headed to Foxy.

* * *

><p>Dipper walked away as they saw the three robots charging into him. They began fighting against him, in which Dipper and Mabel saw the opportunity to chant the spell. The girl began hitting a table making a beat, while her twin brother began chanting it, but before they were half-way done, Foxy quickly showed his true powers. He tossed Bonnie and Chica away, and with his hook, he swung it into Freddy's head, decapitating him. The headless animatronic fell into the ground, and seconds later, Foxy widely opened his jaws, and sucked a glowing light, which seemed to be screaming. The twins, shocked to see what was happening, realized that it was Luke's soul, who was taken by the Fox. As the Demon closed his jaws, everything inside the restaurant began quaking.<p>

The kids stepped back and saw that something was going on with Foxy, as if he was transforming into something. His fur turned real, his claws got longer, and his fangs and teeth got bigger and sharper.

"**Ahhhh, at last I can feel something" **said the Fox.

He turned around and glared at them with his bright red reyes

"**And now, it's time for you to die! starting with you Dipper!"**

Dipper tried to walk back to the girls, but a ring of fire surrounded him, separating them. He saw that there was no other option but to face Foxy, who was laughing demonically. The demon swung his hook into dipper, who quickly evaded and rolled over to a side.

"Oh no!" shouted Mabel "He's gonna kill him!",

"We have to do something!" Said Candy,

"Look!" said Dylan, who was still inside the suit, pointed the stage into an electric box on the stage

Mabel saw it and quickly shouted for Dipper who was running away from the Fox.

"Dipper" she shouted "Go to for the box at the stage!"

The boy didn't understand what she meant, but as he saw an electric box labeled "high voltage" at the back of the show stage, he quickly had an idea. He began moving into the stage, luring Foxy.

Mabel saw a prize cabinet by the arcade machines, which had a small drum, she quickly told Dylan to open it, who broke the glass with his fist, and gave her the instrument.

Dipper saw that Mabel was only waiting for his orders, and as he was at the stage he stood in front of the electric power box.

"**Hahahaha, I got you now Dipper!" **said Foxy as the stepped into the stage

"Come on, Foxy! Show me how powerful you really are!" shouted Dipper

"**Still underestimating me, huh? It doesn't matter, your soul will be worth it!"**

The Demon charged with his hook into Dipper, but before he could touch him, dipper quickly avoided him by jumping to the side, thus making Foxy hitting the power box instead.

Foxy got his hook stuck into the box, getting electrocuted

"**ARGH! What's going on?" **cried the Pirate Fox

"You said you can finally feel anything, now you're feeling pain!"

Dipper began chanting the spell, meanwhile Dylan pushed a table over the ring of fire for Mabel to get there. She dashed to the stage and began hitting the drum.

As the spell was completed, the Fox began twitching, and an enormous light began surrounding him, causing the place to quake again. The Demon Screamed, as his eyes began to glow bright, and his body to break apart. Dipper and Mabel stepped away from the stage and headed back to the others.

"We have to leave this place!" said dipper as the four kids left the place. Mabel looked back seeing that the golden Freddy suit was empty lying on the ground, and that the other two animatronics were getting burned due of the fire ring.

The demon got sucked into an enormous portal that appeared above him, and as he was sucked inside, an enormous light blasted through the place, putting out the fire. The light explosion could be seen from the street, but it faded seconds later.

* * *

><p>Dipper, Mabel, Grenda and Candy looked back to the store and saw that the animatronic Fox was gone. So was Mia, Dylan and the other ones.<p>

"It's over" said Dipper,

"We did it" said Mabel "Foxy is gone for good"

"But what about the other ones?" said Candy

"They are going to a better place" said a voice coming from behind

The kids looked back and saw Mia, Dylan and a group of other kids and adults

"Guys! You're fine!" said Mabel delighted

"You saved us all" said Dylan,

"Now we are finally free" said Mia

Dipper looked to the kids besides them, and widened his eyes

"Are those…?" pointed Dipper to the three kids

"Yes, I'm Luke" replied one of them

"I'm Gordon" said the other one

"And I'm Emily" said the last one "We're sorry we tried to hurt you, the way we did to the other ones"

"oh… relax, it's over" said Dipper

"Great job, man" said a voice which dipper recognized and looked to the person; it was Josh, this time the real Josh,

The kids looked to each other and as they looked back to the ghosts, they were gone .

"Where did they go?" asked Dipper

"I guess they were in a hurry to leave this world" said Mabel

"Yeah, I think should leave too, the sun is already rising" said Grenda and left them.

"Me too, see you guys on Sunday at Wendy's party" said Candy

The twins waited for Soos as the sun began to rise and shine over them.

"So, when do you think you're going to get your paycheck?" asked Mabel

"After what happened to the place, I really doubt I'll get anything" said Dipper.


	8. Want some burgers?

Dipper immediately explained Mr. Willow when he arrived at the restaurant, everything that happened that night. For Dipper's surprise, instead of getting his paycheck cut off and losing his job, Mr. Willow was extremely happy, he cheered him for banishing that demon and freeing his restaurant. He explained dipper that the was closing down not only because of the hauntings that took place, but also they were losing competition to another restaurant located at the Gravity Falls Mall, and he wanted to shut the place down so he could build new condos on the place. Dipper tried to warn him about this place being an indigenous burial ground and that constructing something else would bother the sprits. But instead of listening, Willow gave him a huge amount of money showing his gratitude for what he did for him. Dipper and Mabel left the place, and as they walked to the street, Soos had arrived.

* * *

><p>"Wow, he's been really generous with you" said Mabel sitting next to dipper at the car"<p>

"I guess so" said Dipper "it's not anyone who would thank someone by blowing off a restaurant"

"So, how much did you earn?"

"700 dollars!, who would've thought I would get so much!"

"Wow, I guess you can buy a whole wardrobe for Wendy now!"

"Oh my god, I almost forgot! Soos, Pull over!"

"You got it!" he replied

* * *

><p>Dipper and Mabel rushed to the store, only to find a women buying the exact boots Dipper wanted.<p>

"Oh no! I'm too late" said Dipper bowing his head down

He sat on the sidewalk looking down disappointed.

Mabel looked at the boots the women had bought and began chuckling, but as she saw dipper glaring at her, she stopped and sat next to him.

"Ahem!" she noised

Dipper looked at her

"Dipper, I know you must feel awful because you risked your life to get those boots, but maybe now, you should listen to me and buy something different"

"I doesn't matter now" said Dipper "If I hadn't lose so much money, I would have bought something long time ago"

"How did you lose it?"

"No idea, I barely went out, but somehow I lost half of the money in my backpack"

"Wait, is your backpack the one inside the wardrobe on the floor?"

"umm Yes?"

"oh my…"

"What do you mean with that?"

"Dipper, you shouldn't have left it on the floor, especially because that there's a pet pig in the house"

"Why?"

"Because pigs basically eat everything? Even paper? "

Dipper Widened his eyes, realizing what happen to his money, which is probably digested into pieces by now, before he could scream in anger, Mabel calmed him down.

"Look, I know it sucks, but at least you have the double, or the triple amount of what you've lost and we can find something better for Wendy"

"What do you suggest?"

"The truth is that those boots has nothing to do with Wendy, I mean, it's not HER!"

She stood up and stretch her hand to him

"Come on!" she said "Let's get her a real present"

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, everyone from the shack was at Wendy's house. They were at her backyard, where her Father was handling the grill, flipping some burgers and pouring some bbq sauce over the ribs. Many people were there, even Grenda and Candy showed up. Dipper was carrying a gift box towards Wendy.<p>

"Hey Wendy, here's something for you" he said happily

"Oh thank you Dipper" said Wendy,

When she unfolded the present her eyes widened, and she gasped with delight, it was a fine white colored bag.

"Oh Dipper! I love it! Thank you so much!" she hugged him

"Well, you're welcome!" giggled Dipper

Mabel looked at Dipper and smiled "See! I told you she would like it"

"Anyway guys, did you hear the news?" said Wendy

"What news?" they asked

"They're closing down Freddy's"

"Really? Well, I already thought that this would happen any minute!"

"Why did you think that?"

Mabel and Dipper looked to each other and decided, once again, to tell what happened

Wendy was both surprised and shocked after getting informed of the events in that place

"Well…uhh…" she mumbled " It was obvious that there was something wrong in there, that place was falling apart though, the environment, the service, everything!"

"I do agree that they weren't really that good!" said Dipper

"Especially their Pizza!" joked Mabel

The kids laughed.

"Guys!" called Soos while munching a burger "Want some burgers, it came fresh out of the grill!"

"Sure!" said the kids.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, the twins and everyone had a great time at the party. Dipper was glad he had the money he worked so hard for, and relieved that his job for the summer is finally over, and he swore that from this day on, from all the future jobs he may get, he'll never ever work at nightshifts again.<p>

** The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is it! The story finally came to an end, Thanks for reading it, I really appreciate it, well, see ya! and Happy Holidays! : )<strong>


End file.
